moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mulan
G ATP T TE AA Livre PT G | productora = Disney | distribución = Buena Vista | presupuesto = 90 mill. dólares | recaudación = 304.320.254 dólares | imdb = 0120762 }} Mulan, también conocida como Mulán, es una película de animación del año 1998 dirigida por Barry Cook y Tony Bancroft, basada en la leyenda tradicional china de Hua Mulan. También forma parte de las Princesas Disney. Argumento Mulán,es una joven que esta en edad casadera,pero falla en el asunto de Geisha para estar casada,por otro parte los hunos invaden China y el emperador envía servicios de reclutamiento para todos los hombres de China,el padre de Mulán también participa en el,pero no estan en condiciones de batallar, así que Mulán decide disfrazarse de hombre y tomar el lugar de padre para luchar en la guerra con los hunos,con la ayuda de Mushu,un dragon,su caballo kan y un bicho cri-cri y mantener el honor de su familia. Reparto Premios Fue nominada a varios premios, entre los que destaca el Óscar a la mejor banda sonora. Estrenos Taquilla La película se estrenó el 19 de junio de 1998 en los cines estadounidenses.Ficha de Mulan, Cines Argentinos.ar. Fecha de acceso 3 de septiembre de 2012 En el primer fin de semana de su estreno, ''Mulan recaudó 22,8 millones de dólares superando en segundo lugar a The X Files. En total recaudó a nivel estadounidense y canadiense 120 millones de dólares y 304 millones a nivel mundial siendo la segunda película familiar más vista del año por detrás de A Bug's Life y la séptima en todo el año. Aunque la película superó a las dos anteriores producciones de Disney, El jorobado de Notre Dame y Hércules, la recaudación en la cartelera volvió a decaer en el intento de ponerse a la altura de las películas de principios de los años 1990 como Aladdín, La bella y la bestia y El rey león. En Reino Unido recaudaron 14,6 millones de dólares y en Francia, 10,2 millones. Sin embargo, la taquilla en China fue más discreta: en la provincia de Hunan la recaudación fue de solo 30 000 dólares, siendo el total de dinero recaudado a nivel nacional el más bajo del extranjero. Premier y taquilla en China Disney buscaba promocionar Mulan al público chino con la esperanza de repetir el éxito que tuvieron en 1994 con El Rey León, la cual fue una de las películas occidentales más taquilleras de todos los tiempos. También esperaban mejorar la relación con el Gobierno chino, perjudicada por la emisión de Kundun, película biografica sobre el Dalai Lama que el gobierno consideró como una provocación política. China amenazó con recortar en inversiones, aparte de que en territorio chino solo se permiten diez producciones extranjeras por año, las posibilidades de que el filme se estrenara en el país eran escasas. Tras un año de retraso, el Gobierno dio permiso a la productora para el estreno de la película, pero solo en el Año Nuevo chino para asegurarse de que las producciones locales se beneficiaran en el mercado estival. Kelly Chen, Coco Lee (doblaje taiwanés) y Xu Qing (doblaje chino principal) prestaron sus voces a Mulan en sus respectivos idiomas: cantonés y mandarín, mientras que Jackie Chan dobló a Shang en los tres doblajes. Mercado internacional El 20 de noviembre de 1998 se estrenó la película en España. A finales de octubre la productora buscó promocionar la película en el país europeo con un circo chino inspirado en los personajes y el cual estuvo ubicado en el cine Coliseum de Madrid. En el espectáculo actuaron 23 artistas de los 160 que trabajaban en el circo Beijing.Disney trae un circo chino para presentar "Mulan", la última película de su factoría, El País. Consultado el 28 de octubre de 1998 Recepción Críticas La mayor parte de las críticas fueron positivas. En el portal web y crítico Rotten Tomatoes valoraron la película con un 86% por parte de la comunidad con un total de 62 votos positivos de 72. En la misma web se realizó una clasificación de las 50 mejores películas de Disney en la que apareció listada en la vigésimosexta posición, aunque la lista puede verse afectada por cambios dependiendo de las críticas y estrenos de otras producciones. Los críticos coincidieron en que la película trataba los valores familiares como el deber y el honor aparte de romper con el arquetipo de las películas de animación de Disney. El crítico Kyle Suggs de Christian Answers.net describió los efectos visuales como «impresionantes», y Dan Jardine de Apollo Guide como «animaciones magnificas». Por el contrario, algunos críticos encontraron la película «decepcionante» y las canciones, lejos de ser memorables, ralentizaban la película. Algunos comentarios afirmaron que el filme "carecía de alma" al plasmar la sociedad asiática. La película también fue objetivo de los medios feministas. Mimi Nguyen del medio Theory dijo: «película se burla de los tópicos machistas que intentan hacer de Mulan una ama de casa». Nadya Labi del TIME Magazine declaró que: «hay una canción en el filme que revela la farsa del movimiento femenino en ser bravucón». También añadió que hizo falta un personaje masculino para lograrlo. La profesora de la Universidad de Oregón Kathleen Karlyn criticó el argumento al declarar: «en vez de mostrar el heroísmo de la mujer, solo vemos un mundo de fantasía». Pam Coats, una de las productoras de la película, comentó que para crear un personaje con su lado masculino y femenino hay que indagar en su fuerza física y mental. En China, país en donde está basada la película, la recepción fue sin embargo más fría. Los espectadores chinos calificaron a Mulan como «muy individualista» y afirmaron que Mushu «no es un dragón chino», aunque a la audiencia infantil le agradó la película. En países hispanohablantes tuvo gran aceptación por los críticos. María Míguez, del medio español ''El Mundo, declaró que las últimas Princesas Disney han ganado en independencia y libertad y puso de ejemplo a Mulan cómo «quizá, junto con la Rapunzel de Enredados, la más revolucionaria».La larga 'lista negra' de Disney, Fecha de acceso 11 de noviembre de 2011. Adolfo C. Martínez, del diario argentino ''La Nación, criticó positivamente el argumento y la animación a los que calificó de belleza visual con tintes de poesía y comedia. Premios La película obtuvo varios premios Annie y se hizo con el galardón a la mejor película de animación. Otros premios fueron a parar a Pam Coats por la mejor producción, a Barry Cook y Bancroft por la dirección, a Rita Hsiao, Christopher Sanders, Phillip LaZebnick, Raymond Singer y Eugenia Bostwick-Singer por el mejor guion, a Chris Sanders por el storyboard, a Hans Bacher por el mejor diseño de producción, a David Tidgwell por los efectos visuales, a la actriz Ming-Na por la mejor voz, a David Zippel y Jery Goldsmith por la composición musical y Ruben A. Aquino por la animación de los personajes. La música también recibió una alabanza significativa. Jerry Goldsmith ganó el BMI Film Award de 1999 y fue nominado a un Globo de Oro a la mejor banda sonora en 1998. El filme también fue nominado a un Óscar a la mejor banda sonora en 1998, pero lo perdió en detrimento de Shakespeare in Love, de Stephen Warbeck. Matthew Wilder y David Zippel fueron nominados al Globo de Oro por la canción «Reflection». El American Film Institute nominó a Mulan para estar en su lista de los diez mejores filmes animados.AFI's 10 Top 10 Ballot American Film Institute Fecha de acceso 2 de septiembre de 2012 (en inglés) Mulan en la cultura china La leyenda de Hua Mulan thumb|right|200px|Representación de Hua Mulan. La leyenda de Hua Mulan se centra en una joven mujer que se disfraza de hombre para ocupar el puesto de su anciano padre en el ejército. Tanto La balada de Hua Mulan como el personaje de la película guardan paralelismos con la leyenda original: la hija rebelde de un respetable veterano de guerra, y que siempre está en líos por no ser la "dama sofisticada" que la sociedad espera de ella. Una de las diferencias respecto a la película es que en la novela no se descubre el sexo biológico de la joven hasta el final. Los inicios de la leyenda se remontan a la dinastía Wei (364-534). Sin embargo existe otra versión que señala que Mulan sirvió de concubina para el Emperador Sui Yangdi, el cual reinó desde el año 604 hasta el 617. Los fuegos artificiales que se muestran en la película indican que la trama de la misma tiene lugar durante la dinastía Sui. La película omite correctamente los pies de loto, pero incluye varios anacronismos, por ejemplo: la Ciudad Prohibida en la época Ming está localizada en Pekín cuando realmente la capital del Emperador Sui estaba en Xi'an. Otra observación es que Mulan reside en el norte de China (cuya zona lingüística es mandarina), sin embargo la productora optó por la pronunciación cantonesa "Fa" para el nombre familiar. CIA Fecha de acceso 2 de septiembre de 2012 Lenguaje Mientras Mulan estereotipa la imagen masculina, su nombre es un juego de palabras chino. "Fa Ping" ((花平, Huā Píng) suena parecido a 花瓶 (huāpíng), cuyo significado literal es "jarrón" y en sentido coloquial "bombón" (piropo dirigido tanto a un hombre como al de una mujer). En el idioma chino, para que el chiste no perdiera sentido la pronunciación es más débil y aparece subtitulado con el carácter 平 para los múltiples dialectos chinos. Música Jerry Goldsmith fue el encargado de componer seis de las canciones, mientras que Matthew Wilder y David Zippel compusieron la música y la letra respectivamente de cinco. Hubo planeada una sexta para Eddie Murphy (voz de Mushu), pero se desechó la idea al tener ya bastante protagonismo. La cantante Christina Aguilera interpretó el tema «Reflection», incluido también en su álbum homónimo de 1999. Las críticas positivas del sencillo la llevaron a firmar un contrato con la discográfica RCA Records que benefició su carrera musical. Hubo dos versiones en español de la misma canción dependiendo del doblaje; la versión castellana fue interpretada por Malú, mientras que Lucero se hizo cargo en Hispanoamérica. Lea Salonga, encargada de la voz cantante de Mulan, también interpretó a la princesa Jasmín en las canciones de Aladdín. La actriz pudo haber doblado también la voz normal del personaje, pero los directores no creyeron que tuviera la voz lo bastante profunda para hablar de manera varonil y el papel se lo llevó Ming-Na. La música de la escena del corte de pelo, titulada «Mulan Decision» en la banda sonora, difiere a la misma pieza del álbum de la BSO. Mientras que para el álbum se usó a la orquesta, en la película se usaron sintetizadores; esta versión estuvo disponible en ediciones limitadas del CD. Salonga también cantó los temas de la película en sus conciertos, entre ellos una versión extendida de «Reflection». La propia actriz volvió a prestar su voz al personaje en la secuela. Donny Osmond interpretó la canción «I'll make a man out of you» y comentó que sus hijos decidieron que su aparición en una película de Disney suponía que finalmente había logrado triunfar en el mundo del espectáculo. Banda sonora El 2 de junio de 1998 salió publicado el álbum de la banda sonora. El 18 de julio del mismo año alcanzó el puesto 24 del Billboard 200.Original Soundtrack Awards, All Music.com fecha de acceso 18 de julio de 1998 (en inglés). Ninguno de los sencillos apareció en el Hot 100, sin embargo, el tema «Reflection» de Christina Aguilera alcanzó el puesto decimonoveno del Adult Contemporary chart.Reflection - Christina Aguilera (fecha de acceso 12 de septiembre de 1998), (en inglés) Billboard.com. Además de la edición sencilla, publicaron un álbum de edición coleccionista en el que se incluye toda la composición de Goldsmith. # «Honor to Us All» — Beth Fowler, Lea Salonga y Marni Nixon # «Reflection» — Lea Salonga # «I'll Make a Man Out of You» — Donny Osmond y coros # «A Girl Worth Fighting For» — Harvey Fierstein, James Hong, Jerry Tondo, Lea Salonga y Matthew Wilder # «True to Your Heart» (sencillo) — 98° y Stevie Wonder # «Suite from Mulan» (partitura) # «Attack at the Wall» (partitura) # «Mulan's Decision» (partitura) # «Blossoms» (partitura) # «The Huns Attack» (partitura) # «The Burned-Out Village» (partitura) # «Reflection» (versión pop) — Christina Aguilera # «Mulan's Decision (Synthesizer Version Score) (aka Short Hair (Score))» - bonus track de la edición limitada Legado Adaptación en live action Walt Disney Company acordó producir un remake en Live action con formato 3D protagonizada por la actriz Zhang Ziyi y dirigida por Chuck Russell. La producción se realizó en China en octubre de 2010."Zhang Ziyi to produce and star in 3D Mulan film". Channel News Asia. 27 de julio de 2010. Consultado el 14 de agosto de 2010. (en inglés) Referencia en la industria Disney Aunque no pertenezca a la realeza por linaje ni por matrimonio (su marido es un Militar de alto rango), Mulan es considerada como una de las Princesas Disney. En la película Lilo y Stitch, Nani tiene un póster de la película en su habitación. El personaje también aparece en los videojuegos Kingdom Hearts, en la segunda entrega Mushu también hace acto de presencia, y en Kingdom Hearts II la trama de la película está ambientada en "El mundo de los Dragones", junto a los dos personajes, también aparecen Sora, el Pato Donald y Goofy. La actriz Jamie Chung interpretará a Mulan en la segunda temporada de la serie Once Upon a Time. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas animadas Categoría:Películas de Walt Disney Pictures Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de 1998 Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar